


Reunion

by RainbowArches



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:17:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2613059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowArches/pseuds/RainbowArches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjoy the company while it's still here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

                This scene hadn’t changed since Sharon was five, wrapped in a blanket on the loveseat, Nick’s arm around her. Only now she could have a beer with him instead of pop. She could see into the windows across the street. Nick, tired and tipsy, was dreamily stargazing. They probably won’t get to do this again, now that Sharon was being relocated to an apartment building. And she had finally got settled in her aunt’s old house. Nick felt bad.

                “You don’t have to marry him, you know.”

                Sharon snorted. “Oh, thank God,” she said sarcastically. “Who wants to marry Captain America?”

                “Just saying. You won’t have to live there forever.”

                “I know.”

                Nick remembered- well, he didn’t remember; he was told- that he used to fall asleep out here, sometimes in Peggy’s lap, sometimes in Gabe’s, or Maria’s. Whoever was taking pity on his poor parents at the time.

                “You and Antoine used to fall asleep out here.”

                “I know. I remember. And Jim would turn the sprinklers on to wake us up.”

                “Did he?”

                “Yeah. Remember? We’d start shrieking really loud and you’d yell “Shut the fuck up!” and Peggy would yell at you? “Nicholas! Watch your fucking mouth!” And we’d start cackling whenever she used the f word.”

                “Oh yeah. Everyone always blames me for teaching the kids swear words, but she’s the one you picked it up from. She’s the one _I_ picked it up from.”

                Laughter drifted from the kitchen through the screen door. Probably Antoine’s mom telling embarrassing stories about Nick and her sister from when they were younger. He considered taking that opportunity to help with the dishes, but he couldn’t be bothered to get up.

                It was chilly enough to see their breath. This would probably be the last time they’d all be together in this house, unless Sharon really did marry Cap. These reunions became smaller and fewer as Shield got bigger and families extended. Peggy was pretty much bedridden, Jim tired out too easily. Chester, Dum Dum, Gabe, Howard, Maria, Nick’s parents; that whole generation had passed away. Nick was the patriarch of the second generation- Gabe’s kids, Peggy’s kids, and himself. Five in total. And the third generation, Sharon and Antoine. That was about it. Tony Stark would probably be here, except Nick was thirteen the last time he remembered Howard and Maria showing up to one of these things, though he’d been to a few of their fancy dinners afterwards. Sharon’s parents would look after the house, and Antoine’s parents would come over occasionally, but Nick, Sharon and Antoine would be busy for the foreseeable future. Ever since they got Rogers all thawed out and found a pulse, Nick felt uneasy. Things were going to change, he knew, and not necessarily for the better.

                He nudged Sharon’s arm. “Help me up. We should give those old ladies a hand in the kitchen.”

                Sharon stood up and hauled him up by his hands. Better enjoy the company while they had the chance.


End file.
